The Hero and the Monster
by DK21
Summary: Kido and Kano reminiscing something from about ten years ago...


**_The Hero and the Monster_**

**_ DISCLAIMER: This particularly bored person _****_DOES NOT_****_ own Kagerou Project. If this fanfic is similar to some other fanfics, just consider it a coincidence since this plot just popped in my head._**

* * *

_ "Okay! So tell me, 'Who is a Hero?' the soldier, the teacher, the priest, or none of the above?" Ayaka asked as she beamed a smile_

_ "THE SOLDIER!"_

_ "NONE OF THE ABOVE!" Kido shrieked the same time Seto and Kano said their answers,_

_ "Eh? Nande?" they all asked as they faced her intently..._

_"fu fu fu... That's because-"_

Kido wanted to slap herself for suddenly remembering those times when Ayaka, her foster mother, was reviewing them for a test when they were younger, _Remembering something about TEN years ago, what are you thinking? And, what was that 'fu-fu-fu' for? _She asked herself mentally as she came to a stop.

"Ore ga – YUUSHA, Kimi no – BAKEMONO DA!" shouts a little running boy as he raised a plastic sword upward towards the sky. A girl came hurling after him shouting,

"YADA! YOU SHOULD BE THE MONSTER AND I SHOULD BE THE HERO! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"

A friend of the two successfully pounced on the little boy with a sword and ended up tumbling in circles, trying to take the other sword from 'Hero' and win their little game, the little girl grinned and joined them too... when the three came to a full stop they laughed with all their might, despite all the wounds they 'caught' when they swam on the dirt and grass...

"CHILDREN!" shrieked a lady from inside the house and immediately went outside with a first aid kit and tended her children's wounds... and from a distance she, Kido, was watching them with a slight, faint smile

"Brings back memories huh..." a voice said beside her, and immediately she dropped her smile

"Sort of..." Kido said with a sigh to Kano... "And usually, I'd be the 'Hero'..." she said as she walked off ahead

"And I'd be the 'Monster'~!" He said as he followed her, "– And Seto was the person that makes sure you weren't injured~" Kano said with a grin

"Baka, it's the other way around, you're more or less the one who always gets injured, and who always hid his wounds and bruises - all for the game's sake-" Kido said with a facepalm...

"But the game was fun, and I don't want to be the reason for it to stop!" Kano protested with a mischievous grin, and received a glare from her...

As they reached the base, Kano opened the door for Kido and teased her that '_this is what underlings should do to their Danchou_' whenever she complains that she can open the door herself,

"_That _actually made me remember something else..."

"huh?"

"Remember when you said _that~_" Kano questioned with a smirk,

"When I said _what?_" she questioned to be only answered with a smirk, "Say it clearly, I won't understand anything if you just said '_that_'" Kido snapped impatiently,

_ "All of the answers are wrong since Shuuya-kun is not in the choices! Shuuya-kun is my Hero!"_ the young man said in a very young feminine voice, for a moment Kido was puzzled, and on the next – she was blushing, blushing a very vibrant tad of red.

"I-I-I-I-I-I" she stammered, "I DON'T REMEMBER SAYING ANYTHING LIKE THAT AT ALL!" she shouted at the smirking guy before her

"Eh, really~ I hoped you still did~" Kano said, clearly trying to annoy her, "EH! Danchou, you're really -REALLY- red~! Hontou ni~"

"SHUT UP!" said the flushed Kido

"Okay~"

"Then – SHUT IT!"

"I just want to tell you something~" he said with a pout

"And THAT is?"

"That - YOU'RE WHOLE ENTIRELY WRONG~" Kano said with an expression he uses when he tries to stop laughing, but can't, and bursted to a few rounds that Kido left him

"I know... I realized how wrong it was to think of _you _as _my_ 'Hero'" she said as she slammed the door of her bedroom...

Then suddenly, Kano's grin slowly dropped into a smile, "Of course you were wrong... because _you_ are _my_ 'Hero'..." he said as he slumped on that red worn-out couch "And save me from this '_monstrosity_' I'm becoming..." he said slightly above a whisper as he closed his eyes...

* * *

~ Extra ~

_Shin: ... Kido's answer was correct though... 'none of the above' was the only correct answer from choices..._

_Kano: Hai, Hai!_

_Shin: *sighs* why am I in the credits of a KanoKido fanfic?_

_Kano: doesn't really matter~_

_Kido: even you agree that the answer was 'none of the above'_

_Shin: It's simple... since we don't know what kind of soldier was mentioned, was it a loyal, brave, patriotic (yada-yada) soldier, or a traitor to his country?_

_Kido: y-yeah..._

_Shin: Another is that Teachers are sometimes the reason why a student suicides, I don't know why, but they find their questions so hard that they'd rather take away their life instead of doing their homework or go to school again..._

_Kido: uh... yeah... (Wait, isn't that... you?) ß Thought that Shin was stupid_

_Shin: And lastly, the PRIESTS. It is clear that they- (yada-yada)_

_Kido: *leaves*_

_Kano: anyway why is 'none of the above' a 'HERO'_

_Shin: Because it saved the student from thinking very deep on which option to choose from the choices enlisted in the multiple choice..._

_Kano: OH... I understand, no wonder Sensei didn't accept my answer on our quiz the day after we reviewed..._

_Shin: I'm curious what was the correct answer?_

_Kano: b) the teacher_

* * *

**_NO OFFENSE INTENDED TO ALL THOSE SOLDIERS, TEACHERS, AND PRIESTS OUT THERE! Truth to be told, a question like this appeared on our test in some stupid and very lame subject, and sadly, there's no 'NONE OF THE ABOVE' to save me... I wanted to correct the teacher and exchange an option to 'ALL OF THE ABOVE' - SINCE I BELIEVE THESE PEOPLE ARE OUR DAILY 'HEROES' –whoever they may be- but I can't... since she'll more or less just embarrass me infront of the class for doing so... and... yeah, I kinda wrote this fanfic 'cuz I was still mad at the question and the 'correct' answer... If you think I pair KanoShin 'cuz of the extra, I don't. I pair KanoKido, KonoShin, ShinAya, and such..._**


End file.
